Steering column assemblies are commonly provided with an adjustment mechanism. The adjustment mechanism is configured to enable a steering column assembly to be adjusted telescopically or pitched relative to an operator of the vehicle. The steering column assembly is provided with a lever to lock the telescoping or the rake adjusted position of the steering column assembly. The lever is associated with a locking mechanism that generates a clamp tension to lock the telescoping or rake adjusted position of the steering column assembly. The locking mechanism may include a mini follower or toggling pins.